Traitor or lover?
by Lexi4804
Summary: When Ichigo is captured by Aizen, the Soul Society thinks he is a traitor. But not everyone thinks this. Will he and Toshiro face their feelings? Is Ichigo a traitor or not?  Soz I suck at summeries! Warning! Yaoi! Lemon! BoyxBoy! Don't like don't read!
1. Traitor or Lover?

**Traitor or Lover?**

**A/N:**** This is my first fanfic so please be nice! Btw I know I have called Toshiro a man a lot in this but I'm really not sure what he is…**

**Toshiro: Don't you dare say I'm a kid!**

**Alexia: Fine I won't jeesh!**

**Ichigo: You are pretty small though Toshi-**

**Toshiro: *Tackles Ichigo* Damn you strawberry!**

**Ichigo: *Screams like a girl***

**Alexia: An-y-way…. On with the story *Dramatic flailing of hands* Enjoy!**

**Pairing:**** Toshiro x Ichigo**

**Warning!**** Yaoi and lemon ahead! If you don't like it then the back button is just over there! *points at back button* Look! There it is! Or there's a big red button in the corner with an X in it! *Points at X button* Yep that button there!**

**Disclaimer!**** I don't own Bleach! If I did there would be a LOT more yaoi in it! XD Please review, I will accept all criticism and try to make my writing better! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

The sun set over the Soul Society and night fell. I was sat on the roof of the Squad 10 Barracks staring at the stars. The Captain Commander had just called a meeting to talk about the "Kurosaki Incident". A month ago, Ichigo had disappeared in a battle against the Arrancar's. The Commander said that Ichigo had betrayed us to join Aizen and that he was to be killed on sight. I didn't believe that shit for a second! I knew that Ichigo would never do anything like that! Then I felt the familiar spiritual pressure appear inside the Seireitei. "Ichigo" I mumbled before flash-stepping towards him.

**Ichigo's POV**

I stumbled out of the senkaimon, trying (and failing) to stop my wounds from bleeding. My whole body was numb from the pain. I coughed blood and fell to my knees.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed "Stupid Espada!" I stood up shakily "Stupid Aizen!" I took a few steps forward. I saw someone watching me from the shadows. I frowned at them, trying to see past the black dots dancing in front of my eyes. The person stepped out of the shadows and started walking towards me; a midget with white, spiky hair and green eyes. "To-shi-ro…" I muttered and fell to my knees again. Toshiro ran over to me and caught me as I fell on my side.

"Hang in there Ichigo!" He said, panicking "Don't you DARE die on me!" Tears ran down his cheeks- wait, he was crying for me? Does that mean…? His head shot up "Someone's here" he said "We need to go!" With that he picked me up in his arms (not sure how he did that because I'm like double his height and weight but he did ok?) then flash-stepped away and my vision faded and Ipassed out.

**Normal POV**

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open. He was lying on a large, comfy bed staring at a wooden ceiling. He sat up slowly and scratched the back of his head. His wounds had been cleaned and bandaged pretty well but it was obviously the work of someone inexperienced at healing. His torn Shinigami uniform was folded on the bedside table. He was wearing a white kimono made of soft cotton. He looked around the room and saw sunlight streaming through an open window and Toshiro slumped on a chair in the corner of the room. The small captain was fast asleep and was still wearing his Shinigami uniform minus the captain coat. Ichigo smiled at the sleeping form and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He tried to stand up but his legs wouldn't hold him up. He fell, crashing to the floor, waking up the white haired captain. Toshiro jumped up and ran over to Ichigo, helping him up. Ichigo groaned and sat on the edge of the bed, trying to ignore his pounding head ache.

"You ok Ichigo?" Toshiro asked.

Ichigo grinned at him shakily "Yeah, I guess…"

"Ichigo?" Toshiro asked "What happened to you? I mean, when I found you… All the wounds and blood…" He trailed off when he saw Ichigo's pained expression. "Ichigo, please tell me. I can't bear seeing you like this!" Ichigo sighed then he spoke.

"In the last battle with the Arrancar's I was knocked unconscious and taken to Las Nochas. Aizen, Gin, Tousen and almost all the Espada's," He paused for a moment, fear creeping into his eyes. "They tortured me endlessly" His voiced wavered and cracked "They just wouldn't stop, well except to heal me so they could tear me apart again and to stop me from dying. This morning I managed to escape. I found Zangetsu and opened a senkaimon here and, well, you know the rest."

Toshiro looked at the orange haired Shinigami sadly and hugged him tightly causing Ichigo's eyes to widen in shock.

"Toshiro is hugging me!" He thought happily.

"_Hold it strawberry! It's just a hug! That doesn't mean that he likes you too! Don't get so full of yourself!" _ His hollow hissed inside his head. Ichigo had liked Toshiro since they had first met.

"Your right hollow" He thought sadly "He'd never feel the same way." He sighed and hugged Toshiro back, burying his face in the thick white hair of the captain.

"OMG! He's hugging back! This is good! Is it good? I don't know! Dammit!" Toshiro thought sounding like Yachiru after someone had given her sweets (really hyper!) "Does he like me back? This might not mean anything to him! But this feels really nice!" Toshiro also liked Ichigo but was too much of a wimp to say so (just like Ichigo).

They slowly pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes.

"This is my chance! Do something baka!" They both thought to themselves. They both leaned forward slowly until their lips met. Both men instantly wanting more, they wrapped their arms around each other. They tilted their heads so the kiss could deepen. Ichigo nibbled and licked Toshiro's lower lip, asking for entrance. It was quickly granted and a tongue war began, which Ichigo quickly won. His tongue exploring the smaller mans mouth, straddling him in the process.

The small captain lay back as Ichigo trailed kisses down his neck. He moaned when Ichigo kissed and sucked on the piece of skin between his shoulder and neck.

"Note to self: Sensitive spot by shoulder" Ichigo thought and bit down softly on the spot then continued kissing down the smaller mans chest. Ichigo slowly untied Toshiro's uniform and ran his hands up and down the bare chest causing Toshiro to shiver with pleasure. Toshiro slowly trailed his hands down the orangette's chest and undid his kimono for him, tracing his bandages making the man shudder. The outfits were discarded, immediately forgotten. Toshiro rubbed his knee against Ichigo's bulging erection causing the bigger man to moan loudly. Ichigo slid his hand down the captains' chest and stroked and rubbed his member through the rough cloth of his underwear. Toshiro shivered at the feeling.

"Oh God! Ichi!" he exclaimed when Ichigo's hand slipped into the man's pants and grabbed his member.

Soon both men's underwear were removed and forgotten. They both stared at the completely naked man in front of them until neither could just watch anymore. Ichigo kissed and nipped at Toshiro's nipples causing the small captain to moan in pleasure. Ichigo kissed down the other mans chest and reached his hardened length. Ichigo smirked and took the whole length into his mouth, sucking hard.

"Holy fuck!" Toshiro yelled as Ichigo bobbed his head up and down on the small captains' member. Ichigo held his fingers up to the captains' mouth and the man took them into his mouth. His tongue danced around the fingers making Ichigo moan loudly, sending vibrations up Toshiro's member and spine. Ichigo took back his fingers. He kissed Toshiro's kiss-bruised lips and smiled softly.

"Ready Shiro? This might hurt at first but it will get better." Ichigo said and kissed Toshiro softly "I promise!" Toshiro nodded and Ichigo slid one of his fingers into the small captains' tight entrance. Toshiro winced in pain and gasped. Ichigo kissed him again and slid another finger inside him.

"Ah!" Toshiro yelped. Ichigo began stretching the hole and added the third finger. Tears pricked at the corners of the white haired captains' eyes.

"I'm sorry Shiro!" Ichigo whispered and pulled his fingers out.

"You ok Shiro? We can stop if you want." Ichigo said.

"Don't you dare stop now Kurosaki!" Toshiro hissed "I'm ready." Ichigo smiled warmly and chuckled. He positioned himself at Toshiro's entrance and slid himself in. Toshiro choked back a sob and grit his teeth. A minute later and the pain had faded to a dull throb. "I'm ok. You can move." He whispered. Ichigo nodded and pulled back slowly and thrusted back in quite hard. He kept going faster and faster until Toshiro was almost screaming in pleasure. Suddenly Toshiro felt a large wave of pleasure go through him and white spots danced in front of his eyes. "Do that again!" He yelled. Ichigo smirked and aimed at the sweet spot over and over. He reached down to Toshiro's weeping member and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. Toshiro screamed and came hard "Ichigo!" He yelled. The feeling of Toshiro clenching around his member and the look of pure ecstasy on the captains face drove Ichigo to his release.

"Shiro!" he grunted as he came inside his lover. He pulled out slowly and lay down next to Toshiro. The captain curled up into Ichigo's side and rested his head and his lovers' chest.

"Love you Ichi." He mumbled.

Ichigo chuckled. "Love you too Shiro."

* * *

><p><strong>Lexi: Finally finished it! *Victory dance*<strong>

**Shiro: Took ya long enough…..**

**Ichi: Be nice Shiro! *Hugs Shiro* She didn't take that long.**

**Shiro: *Rolls eyes* Cuz over a month isn't long at all….**

**Lexi: *Pouts* Why are ya so mean to me Shiro? *Bottom lip quivers* Is it cuz I put you as uke?**

**Shiro: Never mind… just end this damn thing already!**

**Ichi: *Growls* Shiro….. I just told you to be nice!**

**Lexi: ….. Anyway Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading! Ja ne!**


	2. Guilt or Innocence?

**Lexi: I HAVE RETURNED!**

**Shiro: Oh joy...**

**Lexi: Do I have to hurt you?**

**Shiro: NOOO!**

**Ichi: DON'T HURT HIM! HE DIDN'T MEAN IT!**

**Lexi: Hmmmmm...Ok then! :) Only if you say the disclaimer.**

**Ichi: Surely people know that you don't own Bleach. You're not Japanese and you're not Tite Kubo!**

**Lexi: I know that but some people still don't!**

**Ichi + Shiro: Lexi doesn't own anything to do with Bleach. She only owns the plot in this particular story.**

**Lexi: Thanks guys! **

**Warnings- some swearing and light yaoi (kissing, hugging) but this chapter is surprisingly tame for me.**

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed through the open window and landed on the two men tangled together. Ichigo and Toshiro slept peacefully, unaware of what the day would hold. Toshiro was the first to wake up. He sat up sleepily and smiled down at his still sleeping lover. He ran his hand through the soft orange locks of the Substitute Soul Reaper. Ichigo's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at the white-haired captain.<p>

"Morning Ichi." Toshiro said as Ichigo sat up.

"Mornin' Shiro" Ichigo mumbled, voice thick with sleep. He pressed a lingering kiss to his lovers' lips and climbed out of bed. He slowly began searching for his clothes that had been thrown around last night. Toshiro smiled softly and started getting dressed. Once they were both dressed, Toshiro froze.

"Shiro?" Ichigo asked worriedly "What's wrong?"

"Soul Reapers!" was all Toshiro said before the door burst open. Captain Soi Fon walked through the door, Zanpakuto drawn. Ichigo grabbed his lovers' hand.

"Come on!" He yelled and they both ran to the window and jumped. Soi Fon reached the window just in time to see them flash-stepping away.

"After them!" She screamed at the other Soul Reapers. They all flash-stepped after the run-aways.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Toshiro skidded to a stop in the mountains of Rukongai.<p>

"What are we gonna do?" Ichigo asked "We can't keep running."

"I don't know…" Toshiro muttered.

"Why don't we go back and explain?" Ichigo offered.

"Would they even listen to us?"

"No idea but we gotta try." Ichigo grasped Toshiro's hand and smiled at him love filling his eyes. Toshiro nodded and they headed back to the Seireitei.

* * *

><p>"You ready Shiro?" Ichigo asked. The captain nodded and flung open the doors to the captains meeting room.<p>

"Greetings Earthlings!" Toshiro yelled. He turned to Ichigo and whispered "Did I say it right?"

"Yeah, you did! I'm proud of you Shiro." Ichigo whispered back causing Toshiro to blush slightly.

"What is the meaning of this, Captain Hitsugaya?" The head Captain, Yamamoto, bellowed angrily. "Why are you with this traitor?" He spat, making Toshiro death-glare him. **(A/N: For those who have never experienced a Death-Glare, it's when you make someone so mad that when they glare at you, the force of the glare feels like it's almost killing you.) **

"Ichigo Kurosaki is NOT a traitor!" Toshiro said loudly. "He was captured by the Espada's and taken to Hueco Mundo where he was imprisoned and tortured. He never betrayed us."

"What proof do you have?" Soi Fon yelled, hand on the hilt of her Zanpakuto, ready to draw it at a moments notice. Toshiro faltered.

"Proof? Umm... I... We don't..." He trailed of, looking at the ground in dismay.

"Yeah, we got proof." Ichigo said, just loud enough to be heard. He shrugged off the top half of his uniform showing his heavily bandaged chest. "Captain Unohana, I may be in need of healing. Toshiro did as much as he could last night but I would prefer a professional healer to look. No offence Shiro."

"None taken." Toshiro reasured him. Unohana nodded and spoke up.

"I will take Kurosaki-san back to my division barracks to examine him." She said, leaving no room for objections.

* * *

><p>Toshiro sat on one of the hard, wooden chairs outside the healing room of the Squad Four Barracks. He stared at his hands clasped nervously in his lap.<p>

"What's taking so long?" He mumbled. He didn't even notice the orange haired man sneeking up on him.

"Hey Shiro!" Said Ichigo, making the captain jump then glare at him. Ichigo grinned.

"How are you? Did she heal you good? Are you in any pain?" Toshiro asked, eyes full of worry.

"Shiro, I'm fine! Honest!" He replied, smiling softly at his lover. Toshiro reached up and wrapped his arms around Ichigos neck. He pulled the taller man down to his level and kissed him hard. Ichigo chuckled then kissed back. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. "I love you Toshiro." Ichigo whispered.

"I love you too Ichigo." Toshiro whispered back. They wer interrupted by a small cough from behind them. They turned and saw Captain Unohana with a small smile on her face.

"You are both required to go back to the Captains meeting room now. They have come to a decision." She said before walking away. Both men looked at each other.

"No matter what happens, I still love you. I always will." Ichigo whispered. Toshiro nodded and grabbed Ichigo's hand. They started walking towards the Captains meeting room, both feeling a bit of dread.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Toshiro stood in the middle of the room, a row of Captains on either side of them, the Head Captain stood in front of them.<p>

"Ichigo Kurosaki, we have looked over all the evidence given and have come to the conclusion that you are innocent. You are free to go." The head captain said, a trace of reluctance in his voice. Both men sighed in relief.

"Oh, Head Captain?" Said Toshiro. "I would like to formally announce my resignation as a Captain. This will take effect immediately."

"What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto growled.

"I have seen how easily you turn on people and I refuse to be a part of it." Toshiro replied calmly. He slipped off his captain coat and let it fall to the floor. "That is my decision and it won't change." And with that, Ichigo and Toshiro walked out of the room, hand in hand. When the cpatains had gotten over their shock it was too late. They were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Years Later - Junrinan - West Rukongai<strong>

Toshiro stood on the balcony of the house they had lived in since they had given up being Soul Reapers. He looked out at the district he had grown up in. It had been Ichigo's idea to come here, he knew that Toshiro had a strong connection with this place. They had regular visitors, Rukia, Rangiku, Renji, Yoruichi and a few others and occasionally they would visit the human world to see Ichigo's family and friends, who quickly became Toshiro's friends as well.

As Toshiro stood, lost in his thoughts, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a firm, warm chest.

"What are you doing up so early?" Ichigo mumbled into Toshiros neck. "You should be in bed. With me. Like, now." Toshiro laughed as Ichigo pulled him back inside their bedroom and threw him on the bed. "Close your eyes!" Ichigo demanded. Toshiro smiled and closed his eyes. There was a lot of shuffling around and occasionally a muffled curse but finally Ichigo said, "You can open them now." Toshiros eyes opened and widened. Ichigo was down on one knee with a ring box in his hand and a nervous look on his face. He opened the ring box and revealed two identical silver rings with ice-blue gems in them. "Toshiro I love you so much! I want to be with you forever. Marry me?" Toshiro nodded happily, tears in his eyes. Ichigo smiled and slid one ring onto Toshiros shaking hand. Succenly the orange haired man was pulled into a fierce kiss by the smaller man.

"I love you so much." Toshiro whispered between kisses. Ichigo pulled Toshiro onto the bed and they lay down together, kissing, hugging and... well, you know how it goes.

* * *

><p><strong>Lexi: Awwwwww! *Fangirl squeal*<strong>

**Ichi: Yay! We gonna get married!**

**Shiro: I love you sooooo much Berry-chan**

**Ichi: Love you too popsicle!**

**Lexi: *Dies of cute-ness* *u* Well, thanks for reading! Thanks to everyone who suported this story! That's it! This story is now finished! Reviews are loved, favourites are cherished, Flames will be used for roasting marshmallows! Om nom nom! Ja ne!**


End file.
